bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bully Fanon Wiki:Rules and Policies
These rules are to be followed at all times. Failure to follow these rules will result in a block. To Admins:Please assume good faith. Before handing out infinite blocks (This does not apply to the Racism rule), please discuss with other admins. Thank you. # Do not copy anyone. This includes fanfiction, characters, everything. You will not be warned for this, as it is plagiarism, you will be blocked for 24 hours, and whatever you have copied will be deleted. If you re-post it, you will be blocked for a week and so on. # Fanfic pages cannot be featured. This is sure to cause fights or jealousy between users. So, they are NOT to be featured articles. This has been made very clear. You will be warned once and only once for this. #Please sign your comments. Signing your comments is useful to others to make sure there are no misunderstandings on topics, sorting, etc. The first block for this is usually 2 hours-24 hours. #Please do not change other's fictional character page facts, such as 'Bob Nichols dates Mandy Wiles' to 'Bob Nichols has no girlfriend.' What you may change is: Spelling/Grammatical mistakes, and link fixes. If the user who has created the fan fiction page '''only '(Not real Bully articles) may sign their page if they wish. Rather then being blocked, you will be warned twice. The first block is usually 24 hours, depending on what you have changed the text to. Users who have created their pages may not warn the other. They are to tell an admin. #No racism. Racism is not tolerated and will result into an infinite block. This includes all articles, fanfic and real. #No sock puppetry. Sockpuppetry is manipulating multiple accounts. The first block for this will usually be about 1 week, depending on what the sockpuppet has been used for. Sometimes, this will be alright, as long as an admin knows you have another account. If one account is banned and you are caught on the sockpuppet, the sock puppet will be blocked. #No vandalism. This includes: Inserting false facts, gibberish, changing a fanfic page (Not for spelling/grammatical and link fixes) etc. Registered contributors will be warned once, and the blocked for 24 hours. Unregistered contributors are to be blocked infinitely. #Please be civil to other users. This includes no insults, personal attacks, and spamming. A warning will be handed out, as always, and then, if you continue you will be blocked for 24 hours. This includes if you have a friend on the wiki, or sibling. Such of those 'uncivility' are okay on blogs, as long as both users agree that it is okay. #Please do not start edit wars. Edit wars are where two editors begin undoing each others edits. Edit wars result in the 2 hour block (with a warning) to each user and a temporary protection to the page. #No harrasment, such as if one editor creates something that your fanfic states (Such as: 'Ginger Smith is dating Ted Thompson' and on another 'Hannah Grey is dating Ted Thompson', please do not change one another's pages. Also, do not pester the other user to change it, as this counts as harrasment and falls into the civility rule. #Users are not to warn others. For example, if a regular user (One without sysop privileges) warns another for violating a rule, the regular user will get warned or blocked, too. Regular users also may not go ahead and check when another is blocked, and leave a 'Blocked' message. This is an Admin's job, not a regular users. '''How do you know if you do not qualify to do this? Simple. You cannot edit this page if you do not qualify. Please ask an admin for further details.' #'Do not abuse your talk page if you are blocked. 'This means do not pester admins to unblock you, or turn to an immature "I can't get blocked anymore!" attitude. #Do not change Bully articles to add fanon. This includes, let's say, to Ted's page, adding "Ted Thompson has been dating Hannah Grey since..." That is what the OC CHARACTER PAGES are for. The Bully articles are short summaries so that writers can get an idea of what/who they are writing about. #'If you have been blocked from Bully Wiki for an infinite amount of time, then you'll be blocked from editing here too.' This is because both wiki's are in association with each other, and have the same users editing at both. #'Administrators, Patrollers, and Bureaucrats are asked to NOT give out reasons why a user has been blocked.' They should not give reasons to users who ask individually. Please only leave reasons on the blocked user's talk page of when and why they are blocked, along with how long Wiki Friendship Policies This is just to make something clear. If two users befriend each other on the Wiki, and one has sysop privelges, if the other gets blocked the user with sysop privileges may not unblock them without contacting the blocker. The user who is blocked may not pester the user with sysop privelges to unblock them, otherwise talk page use will be removed under 'Talk page abuse'. Wiki Fanfiction Rules This is a fanon wiki, which will obviously have much, much, MUCH fanfiction. Here are rules for this. #DO NOT change other's fanfiction pages. This does not include spelling/grammatical errors or link fixing. This is a basic rule and should be followed at all times. #Do not delete other's fanfictional pages. This results in a one week block and loss of sysop powers. #Do not corrupt others photos on fanfiction. This includes taking a photo of one's fanfiction and drawing on it. This includes wether good or bad. If a user asks another to customize a photo, the user must tell the other user, and the user asked must place it onto the requester's talk page. The user who requested it must place it on the page. If any questions, please ask an admin. User sysop/rollback privileges. Rollback Rights To get this power, the user must request an admin, or an admin must offer. The admin will watch the user for 2 weeks. The admin may decide if the user is ready to have rollback rights. If the user abuses this power, it will be taken away. Administrator Rights To get this power, a user must be offered or make a request to a bureaucrat. The bureaucrat will discuss it with other Administrators and Bureaucrats, and together will make a decision. Once this decision is made, the bureaucrats and admins will watch the user for one week. After the week, the Admins and Bureaucrats will have another vote, with regular users included, but not IP's. Whatever is voted determines the answer wether the user gets the rights or not. Bureaucrat Rights To get this power, a user must be offered by a bureaucrat. If the user accepts, the bureaucrats and admins will have a vote. If the answer is 'Yes', the buraucrats and admins will watch the user for 2 weeks - One month. After this time, the bureaucrats and admins will have another vote. If one user votes 'No', they should give a reason. The admins and bureaucrats will take this into consideration. For every valid reason, the user will be watched for another week. 'Choosing bureaucrats is very complicated as it is a power that cannot be taken away by another bureaucrat. If you abuse this power, Wikia Staff will be notified. ' Community FanFiction Policy Community FanFiction is basically when users combine their fanfiction. They all write seperate stories, but include each other and write their stories accordingly. This includes a set of rules. #Users don't ''have ''to write stories with others. It is all their decision. #Users cannot randomly include others in a story. For example, let's say a user is writing a story and suddenly includes another user. The user who wrote it will be asked to remove it, if it Is not O.K. with the other. Users may post these random plans on blogs if it has been discussed with the other (On or off wiki). #Users also cannot send out personal attacks during community fanfiction sharing. Fanfiction Rules Please note if your fanfiction does not follow these rules, it is at risk of being deleted. *No explicit blood/gore/murder in fanfiction. *No explicit sexual content. Please note there ''may ''be users who are not at an appropriate age to readsuch content. Fanfiction cannot go past Bully's level of sexual content, whereas it is at Mr Burton and his nature.﻿﻿